guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Alesia
Anyone know what kind of wand she uses? I'm assuming it's whichever is keyed to Healing Prayers, but I'm not very familiar with monk weapons... Nunix It's hard to say exactly. Also, how is it a "con" that she doesn't heal during combat? Firstly, in my experience she often does try to (being a monk I rarely take her with me, but when I do I often find that I have to continue healing those party members still alive while she spends a good 10 seconds casting restore life) so I don't agree with "she rarely resurrects during combat". Regardless of how often she does it, is it a pro to resurrect during combat? As a healing monk, early in the game I found that if I tried resurrecting someone during combat then it made it more likely that someone else in the party would die. If you have 2 healing monks and 1 protection monk then maybe this is ok, but if you are on your own with 7 henchmen then I would prefer it if Alesia Never resurrected during combat, and instead spent more time ensuring the rest of the party stayed alive! /rant LordBiro/Talk 22:39, 11 Jun 2005 (EST) i changed Resurrect to Restore Life, since well, that's what she uses. as for the weapon, notice that all the casters are wielding the same wand. also, later in the game where lina is available, they all are wielding the same staff. i expect the devteam to put proper equipments on henchies later. Nuble 01:06, 12 Jun 2005 (EST) Biro: Uh.. dunno? I kept it there just because I didn't want to overhaul an excessive amount, when I was focused on just tightening up the look and the slant of the information. ;) As a counter-point, there are plenty of times when bringing someone back up (especially a back-line caster that maybe got picked on in the first 10s of battle and then died and forgotten) can be REALLY useful; Elona Reach comes to mind here. Still, if there's any kind of contention, just move it into the Behaviours or Tips section (depending on how you want to word it). Nunix ---- Question about the con "Does not use hex removal spells effectively". Does she even have any hex removal skills at all? If not, then the con should be "Does not have hex removal spells at all". Would it also be a con to not have group healing, conditional removal, protection, or smiting skills? -PanSola 12:12, 18 October 2005 (EST) :Reworded. And yes, it's an issue because she is the ONLY monk for 60% of the game. She is a healing spammer, and nothing else. For example, with my warrior, I have no ability to protect myself from hexes and I had no way of telling her, "look, drop one of those healing spells for a hex-removal spell." It is a deficiency in her. It is a deficiency in all the monk henches, especially later in the game when there are mesmers and necros everywhere. --Karlos 12:25, 18 October 2005 (EST) Changes in behavior After the recent update to henchmen AI, Alesia seems to cast Healing Breeze much more often, even when the target isn't suffering from degen. She's also much better at not getting targeted by enemies, and actually moving out of AoE quickly. :Avoiding enemies smartly and running from AoE damage is actually mentioned in the update notes... so it's not just Alesia. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 02:55, 30 October 2006 (CST) Alesia quote. "The enemy is but a blade of grass before my mighty storm". She said this in a fight just outside Lion's Arch. :Screenshot is needed for proof. And that has nothing to do with Alesia anyways, highly implausible. Alesia has no quotes. Entropy 05:51, 2 February 2007 (CST) Actually, while running a friend from Ascalon to Lion's Arch, I took Alesia along with me, and have noticed her saying a number of things. Perhaps they updated her? I only wrote down one of her quotes: "Absolution comes in strange ways. Perhaps you are due." I failed to get a screen capture, however; I'll try to look into it further. Moa adobo 10:50, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Strike that. Since people are already posting Reyna, Stefan, and Orion's new quotes, I'm going to go ahead with Alesia. Moa adobo 10:57, 3 February 2007 (CST) Alesia's quotes are wrong, wrong, wrong. I seriously think Anet should check what profession a henchman is before giving them quotes. Alesia is a Healing Monk, and she talks of sending people to Grenth! I hope they're not thinking of changing her to Smite monk >< Entropy 18:23, 3 February 2007 (CST) :I doubt they will, since they aren't going to spend much time working on changes to the older campaigns. They probably noticed that the four original henchmen didn't have quotes when they surfed GuildWiki :p But yea, it reaelly sucks that they didn't bother taking Alesia's role into account before putting in the quotes. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:39, 4 February 2007 (CST) I don't much like her quotes, or Kihm's for that matter, for the same reasons. Kihm and Alesia both sound like smiters. I might see this working if they give Kihm Reversal of Damage, or Alesia Judge's Insight, and give them both Smite Hex. As long as they still heal adequately, I'm not sure I would be upset - Judge's Insight is awesome in many areas of Kryta. Wgasa 05:00, 5 February 2007 (CST) :Well, i think it's because of her proffession... You know, you got those priests or whatever in warhammer 40k and they all go like this "purge the heretics!", i think it's because they're priests, they just say stuff like that ^^ However i'd like if they were more ... related to what's happening on the battlefield, say, you get low on life and alesia heals you while saying something like "hold on there player_name" or something like that... while we're at it they could have speech quote and use them frequently, i mean real voices that you can hear, imagine Little Thom or Devona charging into battle and screaming "For Ascalon!!"... how cool would that be? ^^ --Rotfl Mao 05:16, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Cool for the first five mins, but after that I think it would likely drive me to commit bloody murder. It'd be as bad as a party with a load of noisy pets. RossMM 08:43, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::k, let's say you could switch it off... but i'd love to actually hear Cynn abusing Mhenlo in one of the shiverpeaks quests, huh ^^ --Rotfl Mao 11:06, 5 February 2007 (CST) It seems (to me at least) that Alesia's change in quotes has coincided with a huge downturn in her competency as a Monk. I never used to have serious problems with her. But now it's at least one death every outing, and often several...the other day I watched helplessly as degen from Suffering almost wiped the whole party. Which is very sad. Alesia decided it was better to cast Healing Breeze and Orison on the Warrior henchmen, who have Healing Signet (doh!), and to cast them at the same time. So she died of -2 degen, even though combat was over and she had energy to heal herself. Gnn. Another time she died in a poisonous Krytan swamp...I cast Resurrect, Alesia gets up, and then she immediately dies again from degen. Didn't even try to save herself by casting Orison or whatever. So I rez again...Orion is also dead in the water. I cast Resurrect, Orion gets up...and Alesia lets him die from degen. What the hell... >< I also suspect that they removed Healing Touch from her lineup, as I haven't seen her use it since forever. Which really means she's a piece of crap healer in all respects...Healing Breeze and Heal Other, Orison...no hex or condition removal...I am actually surprised sometimes that I manage to get any''where with henchmen at all. They could at least give her Signet of Devotion and that would be a little better. (T/ ) 23:39, 1 March 2007 (CST) I'd rather bring a stick to heal my party then her. Her AI is terrible. --[[User:Mahsa|'Mah']][[User:Mahsa|'sa']] 02:12, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Hate Frankly, she is the thickest henchie in the game. 222.153.238.48 04:15, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Luckily for her, I think she's outclassed by Taya. Alesia does give her a run for her money though. --Shadowcrest 04:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::The devs must have heard the community feedback about Alesia's performance being sub-par. In the new Prophecies end-game area the NPCs start talking. It was somewhat humorous to observe the conversation with Alesia. ::'Alesia:' At least you didn't have to suffer through an embarrassing talk about your performance. ::'Mhenlo:''' Now, now, Alesia. I only mentioned we should work on your awareness and everything would be fine. You didn't need to storm off like that. ::Worst. Henchman. Ever. No condition or hex removal, even a slow one. Runs into battle. Mostly less than optimal heal skills (except Word of Healing). Can't remember Taya being as bad, let alone worse. The devs may have heard, but they've done nothing to fix her. In War in Kryta, she really blows. GW-Susan 14:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Should the end-game quotes be added to her page? I would think so. . . EbeneezerSquid 15:52, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Name Ok, so we all know that our poor bald monk here used to have a last name, Baptiste, in addition to her first name. Is "Alesia" (pronounced Ah Lay See Uh or Ah Lay She Uh) a common French name? If not, it may be a reference to a city in ancient Gaul. It might also refer to the Battle of Alesia, where the Gauls were summarily wtfpwnd by the Romans. Thoughts? 23:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :As far as i know, her name may indeed be inspired the ancient battle of that town. Anyway, there's an Italian name that comes very close to hers: Alessia (Yes, double "S" XD). EDIT: forgot signature...Sotaknuck 17:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC)